The 84th Hunger Games
by Lolzkitty
Summary: It's the 84th Hunger Games...and the Gamemakers wanted this Hunger Games to be remembered for certain death,pain and more. **Closed but ANYONE can sponsor ANY TRIBUTE**
1. Chapter 1

Hello and welcome to the 84th Hunger Games! You can submit a tribute and see if they win! I no this is in violation of ToS or whatever but it says FanFiction .Net - Unleash your imagination so here is da form

Name:

Age:

District:

Hair:

Eyes:

How tall is ur person:

Personality:

Talents?:

Family/friends:

Weapon?:

Other:

**Rule time!**

**1) On person per Person**

**2)Don't report me**

**3)have fun **


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so here's what i have so far...

1-Male,open

2-open,open

3-open,open

4-Female,open

5-open,open

6-open,open

7-Female,open

8-open,open

9-open,open

10-open,open

11-female,open

12-Female,open

* * *

Ummmmmmm so please submit ^^! And also now use your own forms for tributes cuz mine sucks! You now can submit more that 1 but it must be 3 or less(DO NOT MAKE TRIBUTES RELATED TO EACH OTHER!)

And here are the points thingy ma bobbers! (You all start out with 300)

Food-

Crackers(12 count)- 30 points

Fruit PaK(14 count, various selection)- 40 points

12 ounce water bottle(With water)-30 points

Meat PaK(10 pieces of medium sized various types)-50 points

Small Loaf of Bread-15 points

Medium Loaf of Bread-20 points

Large Loaf of Bread- 25 points

Extra Large Loaf of Bread-35 points

Energy Drink- 20 points

Food that YOU can send in- 40 points(You know how 11 sent Katniss bread that THEY made? Well this is like that)

Weapons-

Small knife-20 points

Dagger-20 points

Sword-35 points

Double Sided Sword(Looks like this i guess _.._)-40 points

Spear-30 points

Javelin-30 points

Bow,Arrow, and Quiver- 50 points

Axe-45 points

Trident-50 points

Darts- 15 points

Poison Darts- 25 points

Mines(10 count)- 25 points

Medicine-

Burn Heal- 30 points

Band-aids(20 count)- 30 points

Poison Heal- 25 points

Pain Medicine- 30 points

tissues(100 per-box) 15 points

Other-Depends...tell me what it is

Other...

Pair of clothes to fit your tribute- 50 points

Empty BackPaK- 20 points

Tent- 60 points

Sleeping Bag- 40 points

Rope- 20 points

other...- TELL ME WHAT IT IS!

* * *

Ummmmmm OK! I need arena ideas(You get 10 extra points per idea^^!),Bloodbaths(25 extra points per Bloodbath!) , Stylists(20 points per these!),Mentors(30 points per these!),Prep teams(35 per team) and Escorts(15 points per escort)


	3. Chapter 3

**1-Luxry Items **

Male-taken

Female-Taken

**2-Nuculer power and trains Peacekeeps**

Male-open

female-Taken

**3-Electronics **

Female-taken

Male-taken

**4-Fishing**

Male-open

Female-taken

**5-Math research**

Female-taken

Male-open

**6-Medicine**

Male-taken

female-open

**7-Lumber**

female-taken

male-open

**8-textiles**

both open

**9-hunting**

both taken

**10-livestock**

female taken

male-open

**11-farming**

Male-taken

female-open

**12-coal mining **

female-taken

male-open


	4. Chapter 4

ALL SPOTS ARE FILLED! I'm sorry if i didn't fit your tribute in! First come first serve! And i'm sorry if i make your person a bloodbath! i just didn't get really any!

* * *

**1-Luxry Items **

Oracle Masen

Desmond Waterlock

**2-Nuculer power and trains Peacekeeps**

Shine Daksen

Ciliaria Rune

**3-Electronics**

Electro Dolf

Regan Capulet

**4-Fishing**

Waven MacDoodle

Autumn Alby

**5-Math research**

Insu Jon

Silvya Kaelin

**6-Medicine**

Romeo Cornwall

Calista Rainstone

**7-Lumber**

Jonden Biber

Elena Hatter

**8-textiles**

Cordo Linskay

Demetria Addax

**9-hunting**

Xander O'Riley

Violet Summers

**10-livestock**

Ace Knight

Harlow Delle

**11-farming**

Alce Beber

Mackenzie Everdeen

**12-coal mining**

Allerga Flora

Oak Tomaha

Most were sent in PMs! And if your person didn't get the district you wanted, tough luck

* * *

Oracle Masen POV:

I woke up to the smell of sweet pancakes. 'mmmmmm' i thought. It was a hot sunny day in District 1 and today is the reaping day. I drifted downstairs and sat down at the kitchen table."'Morining mom." I mumbled

"Moring to you to honey."

My dad walked down stairs. He had a strange look on his face. "Umm Oracle? Can i talk with you for a second? Alone." He asked me quietly

"Yea sure." I answered.

My mom walked out of the room and my dad pulled up a chair next to me."I-" he started "I want you to volunteer for the Hunger Games this year."

"What!" I yelled. My mom rushed back into the room

"What happened! I heard screaming." My mom said

"Dad want me to volunteer for the Hunger Games!" I screamed

"Sweetie, we can't let our little boy go into the Hunger games." my mom told my dad

"I'm not little, I'm 17." I protested

"Let's forget about it. We have to go to town Square anyways."

Desmond Waterlock POV:

I was standing in the 14 year-old section. 'Oh no!' I thought 'What if Jade gets picked?' Jade is my best friend but Never started Career I mean she doesn't even know how to kill a fly.

"Good morning District 1!" Avery McLaughten said over the loud. She started going on and on about the history of the games and so on.

"Now! The moment you've all been waiting for! The Tributes!" Avery yelled. The crowed cheered and hollered.

"Ladies first." She said in a cheerful voice. She stuck her red and white striped arm into the bowl

"Jade Fernad!" Avery yelled. No. No,no,no NO! Jade was chosen. I saw jade make her way up to the stage.

"I volunteer! I will take Jade's place!" I screamed

"Ok! Now come up here." Avery yelled over to me.

I inched my way up to the stage. "What's your name?" She whispered to me

"Desmond Waterlock." i mumble.

"Ok! This is Desmond Waterlock! No for the boy tribute!"

Avery stuck her candy-cane arm into the male bowl.

"Oracle Masen!" Avery boomed

An older boy from the 17 year-old section walked up. He had hansom hazel eyes and strawberry blonde hair.

"There you have it folks! Your tributes!" Avery finished and we were sent to the Justice Building.


	5. Chapter 5

ALL SPOTS ARE FILLED! I'm sorry if i didn't fit your tribute in! First come first serve! And i'm sorry if i make your person a bloodbath! i just didn't get really any! D1 will have the Reapings,D2 Train ride, D3 will have there time with the prep team and stylists, D4 On the Chariot,D5 and D6 will share training,7 and 8 interviews,9 and 10 will be the night before the games and 11 and 12 will have the first look at the arena.

* * *

**1-Luxry Items **

Oracle Masen(Carrer)

Desmond Waterlock(Carrer)

**2-Nuculer power and trains Peacekeeps**

Shine Daksen(Carrer)

Ciliaria Rune(Carrer)

**3-Electronics**

Electro Dolf

Regan Capulet(Not carrer but with carrer pack)

**4-Fishing**

Waven MacDoodle(Carrer)

Autumn Alby(Carrer but not with pack)

**5-Math research**

Insu Jon(Not carrer but with carrer pack)

Silvya Kaelin

**6-Medicine**

Romeo Cornwall(Bloodbath)

Calista Rainstone

**7-Lumber**

Jonden Biber(Bloodbath)

Elena Hatter(Bloodbath)

**8-textiles**

Cordo Linskay(Bloodbath)

Demetria Addax

**9-hunting**

Xander O'Riley

Violet Summers

**10-livestock**

Ace Knight(Bloodbath)

Harlow Delle

**11-farming**

Alce Beber

Mackenzie Everdeen

**12-coal mining**

Allerga Flora

Oak Tomaha(Bloodbath)

Most were sent in PMs! And if your person didn't get the district you wanted, tough luck.

* * *

Shine Daksen, Male Tribute from 2

I was eating a a long mahogany table with a red velvet table cloth. I had the best food of all time on the best train of all time with the toughest boys of all time and the beautifulest girls of all time. It was the life! As I was stuffing my mouth with chicken the girl from 9 sat next to me. An Avox came in and gave her a plate full of food. She stared at it wide eyed and then started eating like a pig! It was kinda funny because her eating was VERY pig-like and she acted like she had never seen food before. Desmond who was across from me at the table couldn't help but laugh at her. Me and Insu were the only two boys at the table.

"Shine? Can i talk to you for a sec?" Insu asked me

"Shine? That's your name? Ha HA!" The girl from 9 taunted

"It's a very manly name in District Two for your information!" I snapped

"So I'll see a ton of male PeaceKeepers running around saying they're 'manly' and they're names are Shine?" She mumbled

"So now you make fun of my name and my district?" I said

"No..."

"Fine! So what did you want to ask me Insu?" Insu grabbed my wrist and pulled me into a closet

"I know I'm not a career but I'm wicked strong and good with just about any weapon. Can I join you and the other careers in an alliance?" Insu asked

"OK I'll see what i can do." I replied

"And can you try and get Violet in too?" he whispered

"Who's she?" I questioned him

"I'd rather not say but i have a crush on her." Insu said

"Fine. I'll see what i can do!"

**(A/N: HA HA! Shine doesn't know Violet is the girl that made fun of him! And Insu has a crush on her :O?) **

Ciliaria Rune, female tribute from 2 POV:

In my head I laughed when Violet ate and when Shine and her got into a fight. After Insu dragged Shine into the closet, Desmond said a few mean things to Violet. She ran out crying and i ran after her to say that Desmond didn't mean that but she was out of sight. So i went back to my room and just sat on my bed.

"What to do what to do." I mumbled to my self.

"I know!" I replied to my self

I opened up a door and found the closet. In a box i saw socks and underwear. I started to count socks.

"One,two...three,four...five,six,seven,eight SOCKS!" Wow i'm lame.

I heard a knock on my door and it opened. I saw Desmond.

"Oh my gosh! You would never believe this! Demi and Violet got lost so they opened up some random door and they saw Autumn Alby changing so then Autumn punched Demi and then Violet and her got into a fight then they became a three-way alliance! HA HA!"Desmond said rapidly

"Really! That is the most existing thing that's happened all day!" I cheered

"So what have you been doing?" Desmond asked

"Counting socks."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea!"

* * *

Ok I can't think of anything else to write but here are the alliances:

-~-Career Pack-~-

Shine Daksen

Ciliaria Rune

Oracle Masen

Desmond Waterlock

Regan Capulet

Waven MacDoodle

Insu Jon

-~- Career Pack-~-

_-_- Three way alliance_-_-

Autumn Alby

Violet Summers

Demi Addax

_-_-Three way Alliance_-_-

~...~ Secret Alliance~..~

Allerga Flora

Mackenzie Everdeen

~..~Secret Alliance~..~

3-Romance(s)-3

Silvya Kaelin + Electro Dolf

Harlow Delle + Xander O'Riley (If Harlow is not a girl then Xander is with Allerga Flora)

3-Romance(s)-3

The rest are bloodbaths or alone


	6. Chapter 6

ALL SPOTS ARE FILLED! I'm sorry if i didn't fit your tribute in! First come first serve! And i'm sorry if i make your person a bloodbath! i just didn't get really any! D1 will have the Reapings,D2 Train ride, D3 will have there time with the prep team and stylists, D4 On the Chariot,D5 and D6 will share training,7 and 8 interviews,9 and 10 will be the night before the games and 11 and 12 will have the first look at the arena.

* * *

**1-Luxry Items **

Oracle Masen(Carrer)

Desmond Waterlock(Carrer)

**2-Nuculer power and trains Peacekeeps**

Shine Daksen(Carrer)

Ciliaria Rune(Carrer)

**3-Electronics**

Electro Dolf

Regan Capulet(Not carrer but with carrer pack)

**4-Fishing**

Waven MacDoodle(Carrer)

Autumn Alby(Carrer but not with pack)

**5-Math research**

Insu Jon(Not carrer but with carrer pack)

Silvya Kaelin

**6-Medicine**

Romeo Cornwall(Bloodbath)

Calista Rainstone

**7-Lumber**

Jonden Biber(Bloodbath)

Elena Hatter(Bloodbath)

**8-textiles**

Cordo Linskay(Bloodbath)

Demetria Addax

**9-hunting**

Xander O'Riley

Violet Summers

**10-livestock**

Ace Knight(Bloodbath)

Harlow Delle

**11-farming**

Alce Beber

Mackenzie Everdeen

**12-coal mining**

Allerga Flora

Oak Tomaha(Bloodbath)

Most were sent in PMs! And if your person didn't get the district you wanted, tough luck.

* * *

Electro Dolf, District 3 Male POV:

I stepped through the tall metal door and saw 3 people standing there.

"Are you Electro?" A blue and white skinned woman asked me

"Y-yes." i stammered

"We're your prep team, I'm Accilia" The woman with long orange hair said

"I'm Lydia." The blue-and-white skinned woman said

"And I'm Maestro" A man wit pointy ears and forest green hair said. "Please go take a shower."

"Ok?" I mumbled and walked into the room Maestro pointed to. The water was warm on my skin and it felt so pure.

"You done in there?" Accilia yelled

"Yea!"

"We'll be right in." Lydia called

"Should i put on my clothes?"

"NO!"

Ok now I feel weird.

"Just let us make you shine!" Accilia cheered. The oiled down my skin, shaved my mustache and then they made my hair spike up in a electric blonde Mohawk.

"Done. Now go meet your stylist."

Regan Capulet, District 3 female POV:  
My stylists name was Rococo. She had long brown hair with lighter brown streaks and brown eyes.

"I want to make your outfit spark! You and Electro will be stars! The other districts will be jealous! Now how to you like this!" She told me. She passed me a black jump suit with neon lights woven in. They let out sparks when I pressed this button.

"I love it!" I put it on and i saw that Electro had on the same thing but green lights instead of blue.

"Our outfits rock! The dorky outfits out there a disgrace to the stylists!" Electro laughed. Some of the outfits were cool but i just want to list them all

1:Male-white tux with diamonds sewed in Female-white dress with diamonds sewed in

2- Both dressed up as Peacekeepers

4- male-blue tux with blue top hat and a cape with waves on it Female-long blue dress with sparkles and same cape, diamond tiara

5-male-giant red minus symbol Female- giant blue plus symbol

6- Male- dressed up as doctor Female-giant medicine bottle

7- both dressed up as lumber jacks

8- both have multi-colored jumpsuits on

9- Male-dressed up as hunter Female-dressed up as a deer caught by the hunter

10- in cow-pattern jump-suits that moo

11- Male-dressed up as pear Female-dressed up as apple

12- Naked painted black sprinkled with black dust or 'coal'

* * *

Ok I can't think of anything else to write but here are the alliances:

-~-Career Pack-~-

Shine Daksen

Ciliaria Rune

Oracle Masen

Desmond Waterlock

Regan Capulet

Waven MacDoodle

Insu Jon

-~- Career Pack-~-

_-_- Three way alliance_-_-

Autumn Alby

Violet Summers

Demi Addax

_-_-Three way Alliance_-_-

~...~ Secret Alliance~..~

Allerga Flora

Mackenzie Everdeen

~..~Secret Alliance~..~

3-Romance(s)-3

Silvya Kaelin + Electro Dolf

Harlow Delle + Xander O'Riley (If Harlow is not a girl then Xander is with Allerga Flora)

3-Romance(s)-3

The rest are bloodbaths or alone


	7. Chapter 7

ALL SPOTS ARE FILLED! I'm sorry if i didn't fit your tribute in! First come first serve! And i'm sorry if i make your person a bloodbath! i just didn't get really any! D1 will have the Reapings,D2 Train ride, D3 will have there time with the prep team and stylists, D4 On the Chariot,D5 and D6 will share training,7 and 8 interviews,9 and 10 will be the night before the games and 11 and 12 will have the first look at the arena.

* * *

**1-Luxry Items **

Oracle Masen(Carrer)

Desmond Waterlock(Carrer)

**2-Nuculer power and trains Peacekeeps**

Shine Daksen(Carrer)

Ciliaria Rune(Carrer)

**3-Electronics**

Electro Dolf

Regan Capulet(Not carrer but with carrer pack)

**4-Fishing**

Waven MacDoodle(Carrer)

Autumn Alby(Carrer but not with pack)

**5-Math research**

Insu Jon(Not carrer but with carrer pack)

Silvya Kaelin

**6-Medicine**

Romeo Cornwall(Bloodbath)

Calista Rainstone

**7-Lumber**

Jonden Biber(Bloodbath)

Elena Hatter(Bloodbath)

**8-textiles**

Cordo Linskay(Bloodbath)

Demetria Addax

**9-hunting**

Xander O'Riley

Violet Summers

**10-livestock**

Ace Knight(Bloodbath)

Harlow Delle

**11-farming**

Alce Beber

Mackenzie Everdeen

**12-coal mining**

Allerga Flora

Oak Tomaha(Bloodbath)

Most were sent in PMs! And if your person didn't get the district you wanted, tough luck

* * *

Both tributes POV:

"Now for our District 4 Tributes!" A loud voice boomed over the speaker.

A chariot came out and the boy had on a fabulous blue tux on and shiny blue top hat and a long flowing blue girl had on a long flowing sea blue dress with tons of silver glitter, a diamond tiara, and the same blue cape.

"Kiss me." Waven whisper to Autumn

"What?"

"Kiss me. It will give the crowd eye-candy." Waven mumbled

"Ugh! No way you jerk!" Autumn yelled, pushed Waven over then threw off the cape

'Now that was Awesome' Autumn thought

"Woha-ho-ho!That was un-expected!" The speaker voice boomed.

Autumn laughed then started posing.

* * *

Autumn Alby Pov:

After we got off the Chariot Waven and I had a fight.I won by knocking him out poor districts were dressed up so badly and poorly, i felt bad for one of my alliances Violet Summers, who was dressed up as a dead deer. HA HA! Well i couldn't laugh because she's had a hard week so far. The Tributes from 5 were the most weirdest along with the tributes from 11.

"You look wonderful." My other alliance Demi commented

"You look nice too." I whispered even though i didn't really like her many colored jump suit.

"Oh please i know you hate it!" She yelled

"I'm sorry but it's kinda weird."

"Yeaaaaa. Now i got to go."

"Bye!"

"Bye!"

* * *

Ok I can't think of anything else to write but here are the alliances:

-~-Career Pack-~-

Shine Daksen

Ciliaria Rune

Oracle Masen

Desmond Waterlock

Regan Capulet

Waven MacDoodle

Insu Jon

-~- Career Pack-~-

_-_- Three way alliance_-_-

Autumn Alby

Violet Summers

Demi Addax

_-_-Three way Alliance_-_-

~...~ Secret Alliance~..~

Allerga Flora

Mackenzie Everdeen

~..~Secret Alliance~..~

3-Romance(s)-3

Silvya Kaelin + Electro Dolf

Harlow Delle + Xander O'Riley (If Harlow is not a girl then Xander is with Allerga Flora)

3-Romance(s)-3

The rest are bloodbaths or alone


End file.
